


Little Big Girl

by nuuuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Multi, girl!Harry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there aren't enough Girl!Direction stories out there. </p><p>Harry is beautiful, Niall just has to see the same in herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr guys. So it is mine. Hope you enjoy leave Kudos and all that jazz yeah?

Niall frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was greasy and set up in a messy bun atop her head. Her eyes were dull blue and her entire being was just not very proportional, or so she felt.

She did this every morning, staring at herself, wondering what she could change. She barely had hips, barely had any boobs either, having to live with small A cup sized breasts, tiny build and long, thin blonde hair.

She let out a huff and turned to the side, looking at her boobs, hoping to see some form of change, hoping they somehow got larger overnight, that by some miracle she finally got some form of femininity.

In that moment the bathroom door opened and in walked none other than her best friend and band member, Harry.

Harry was the complete opposite from her. Harry was tall, long never ending legs with a great behind. Her boobs were a regular C cup and she had perfect brown, curly, thick and full hair.

“Inspecting those little nubs again I see.” Harry chuckled as she went to brush her teeth.

Niall couldn’t help but huff and roll her eyes at the other girl. The two of them often hung out together, seeing as the three other members of their group were the guys and they often didn’t want to go shopping or to get a makeover.

“I was just checking if they grew.” Niall explained, taking the tweezers and going at her eyebrows, making sure they were even for the day’s concert.

“They clearly won’t grow anymore. You’re 19, they should be at the normal size.” Harry muttered, spitting out the toothpaste.

Niall and Harry continued to get ready, applying the right amount of make-up, which meant Harry stood there for a good fifteen minutes longer than the humble Niall who retreated back to their shared hotel room to find some clothes to wear for the day.

The concert and sound check weren’t until later at night so the group had some time just to hang out amongst one another and with their friends.

Niall grabbed some old ratty basketball shorts that smelled fine and got a tank top out of her suitcase. She added on her favorite High top Converse. She got out one of the snapbacks she loved to wear, let her hair down and then put the hat on backwards.

She looked in the mirror, knowing nothing would change and then waited patiently for Harry who always took a while longer. Her curls usually took a while to get perfect and then figuring out what to wear was always a disaster with the girl.

Niall had always been one of the lads. She was a ‘tomboy’ so to speak. She’d go to the football pitch and join a good hardy game of soccer, while most girls stayed home and waxed their legs. It didn’t help that she only had an older brother who brought her along with all of his guy friends when they’d hang out together, thus making her all the more guy-ish.

She wasn’t used to having friends who were girls as well, seeing as Harry was the first girlfriend she ever had. All in all, Niall was a complete noob when it came to boys and getting their attention in something more than a good friend.

She didn’t mean to, she really did want a boyfriend, but she somehow automatically friend zoned herself and so no one even tried anymore to get with her.

Harry came out of the bathroom, dressed in nothing more than a tight blouse with a short blue blazer over it. Her legs were squeezed into tight skinny jeans, which fit like a second skin, and she added some high heels to make her legs seem even longer and herself even taller.

It wasn’t that Harry was a giant, but compared to the short Niall, who just about reached five foot even, she seemed quite tall with her glorious five foot six inches.

It wasn’t fair… Niall hated being the short, little sister of everyone in the band. It was like even Louis, Liam and Zayn had to watch over Niall and keep her safe and treat her like a little sister or even worse, a little brother.

Harry stared at Niall, eyes popping open when she saw the old basketball shorts, the tank top along with the ugly shoes and an old sweater that had once belonged to Greg thrown over he skinny shoulders.

“No. I’ve gone long enough letting you dress like some slob. Today we’re going to go shopping, just you and me.” Harry decided then and there, “I cannot be seen in public with you dressed like that! You need some clothes that compliment that adorable little body of yours!”

Everything on Niall’s body was ‘little’ the blonde thought bitterly, but agreed none the less, seeing as Harry was convinced that Niall would love her new clothes and make over.

“You’ll get all the boys, just you see.” Harry told Niall.

In that moment someone knocked at the door. Harry opened it, only to reveal Liam whose eyes widened considerably when he saw what Harry was wearing. The brown puppy eyes raked over her long legs and fit torso before landing on her face a dumb smile plastered on his face.

“Hey…” he muttered dumbly. He had to shake his head before continuing, “The lads and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and play Mario Kart with us.”

Niall grinned, about to see a way out of the shopping trip, but Harry stood firmly and shook her head, “I’m taking Niall here shopping for some new clothes. She needs them.”

Liam nodded, finally looking past Harry and seeing short little Niall stand beside her best friend, “Oh hi Niall! Yeah sounds cool. I’ll see you two later then.” Liam stated, turning back to Harry and smiling at the curly haired girls before rushing back to his shared room with Louis and Zayn.

Niall frowned as Harry dragged her down the road, slightly upset at the amount of attention her best friend got. It was always like that though right? One was the pretty friend, while the other was mostly ignored and Niall was just the unlucky one to get ignored.

“We honestly don’t have to get you frilly skirts and pink shirts, but just something to fit your style.” Harry rambled on as she walked to the car park so someone could drive them to the nearest shopping mall, “We’ll get you something a tomboy/skater girl like you will love.”

Niall and Harry got driven to the mall, a security guard awkwardly walking behind them, trying to seem inconspicuous, but that was very unlikely.

The first store they walked into was called ‘Empire’. The walls on the sides were full of skateboards and accessories, but there were loads of shirts and trousers all over the place as well.

Niall immediately gravitated towards the guy section, but Harry stopped her.

“No. We’re going there. You need some stuff which will show off how hot you really are!” She told her.

Niall shrugged and looked down, “It won’t matter since all the boys want you anyways.” She whispered sadly.

Harry stopped dead in her tracks turning around to look at Niall. Sad blue eyes were trained on the floor, inspecting the tiles curiously, while the shorter girl was bouncing uncomfortably on the balls over her feet.

Harry took Niall and pulled her into a warm embrace, “No hun… you just need to get out there. You are sexy, I know you can be, we just need to show it off. Tonight, for the show, Louis, Liam and Zayn won’t know what hit them.” Harry told her.

Niall looked up hopefully, “You reckon they will?”

Harry smiled, “Once I’m done with you tonight, neither of the boys will be able to keep their hands off us.”

Niall smiled and then got into the whole shopping thing a little more. She grabbed some of the shirts which she liked, while Harry went and looked for some cute shorts.

The two girls squeezed into a change room together, looking at different outfits that would fit and which shirts actually made Niall look good, seeing as some were far too large on her small build and kept sliding down the delicate shoulder.

“If Greg saw me right now he’d kill me.” Niall told Harry when she’d put on a sweater, which was actually a dress. It looked amazing on her body and somehow gave her a form of an ass, which the blonde had never seen before.

“Okay so now on to the next store!” Harry grinned, grabbing a couple of shirts and two sets of shorts which Niall liked along with the sweater/dress.

They paid and then moved on to the next store. They got a couple of Billabong shirts with Element jeans and even some Roxy sweaters which all let Niall continue to feel at ease and not too girly, but they actually fit her form perfectly.

A couple of fans stopped the duo to take pictures or just talk to them, but most of the day they were left alone which was good. It let the two girls enjoy gossiping and talking.

“So who is it?” Harry asked when Niall was trying on a short little black dress.

“Who is who?” Niall asked, head peeking out awkwardly from the terribly tight dress she was trying to pull over her head, but failing miserably.

Harry giggled and helped her best friend pull the thing down before continuing, “The guy you are trying to impress.”

Niall blushed and shrugged, “Just any guy really. I’m sick of being the ‘best friend’ to them all and just… I don’t want to be alone. I’ve been alone for 19 years I honestly want to see what a relationship is like.”

Harry smirked, “So any of our boys will be good enough for you?”

Niall shrugged looking at herself in the dress. She did a quick turn for Harry, the curly haired girl inspecting the clothes critically before nodding, “This dress makes you look sexy as hell. You’re wearing it to the club tonight after the show.”

“What club?” Niall asked never having heard anything about this club.

Harry laughed and shrugged, “The club we’ll be celebrating in tonight and I’ll get you and Zayn together.”

Niall let out a squeak while shimmying out of the dress, pale cheeks flushing bright red within seconds.

“He would never… Zayn is amazing and good looking… he wouldn’t…” Niall shook her head.

Harry gave her friend a stern look before ignoring whatever the blonde tried to stutter out, “We are now going to change your hair. The blonde needs some serious touching up.”

And that was how they ended up at the hair stylist. The young girl washed the blonde hair, and then cut some of it, giving it layers and added on side bangs. Then she colored the hair blonde again, the color ending up far more vibrant than either thought possible, but it was nice and made Niall’s bright blue eyes pop out more.

“And with a look like that you will for sure end up getting Zayn tonight.” Harry smirked, slapping her best friend on the behind while the two walked back to the car to be driven to sound check where they’d meet up with all the guys.

“I can still wear my snapbacks though right?” Niall asked hopefully.

Harry laughed and nodded, “Always…” 


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated <3

“Harry!” Four boys cheered happily when Harry walked into the change rooms for sound check that late afternoon.

Thankfully it was a Saturday which meant the show started an hour and a half later from usual, since kids could stay out longer.

Harry smiled and sat down on the couch in the room, curling up next to Liam who wrapped a long, strong arm around her protectively, grinning madly.

Harry added on thick eyeliner and blush, making her green eyes stand out with all the lipstick, eye shadow and Mascara. Her hair was extremely curly, falling over her shoulders. The entire outfit showed odd her body as well, which of course got the guys looking, even though they tried not to.

“Hey guys.” The feeble voice of none other than Niall muttered from the doorway.

The guys hadn’t even bothered to look there, so infatuated by the beautiful Harry, but when their stares turned over to Niall none of them could contain their gasps or hide their wide eyes.

There stood Niall, snapback on backwards with blonde hair falling straight down her shoulders. A bit of make-up, thanks to Harry, made her skin look smooth and perfect, but the biggest change were the clothes.

There she stood in nothing but a checkered Element button up blouse, with a pair of purple short shorts and a pair of Toms. It was casual and looked like something any girl would wear, but on Niall it just looked amazing.

Her legs looked great, longer than usual and her chest even managed to seem bigger, all thanks to one of the many push-up bra’s that Harry had pushed into Niall’s hand.

Niall blushed and squeaked awkwardly when none of the guys would stop staring. She just stood by the door completely confused as to what was going to happen. Usually she’d just sit down and grab one of the controllers and play video games with them, but with their staring she deemed it inappropriate.

“Would you apes not stare at her?!” Harry groaned, slapping the back of Liam’s head who quickly snapped out of his trance and turned back to Harry a goofy grin adorning his face.

“When you said shopping this morning I didn’t imagine this.” He stated.

Louis and Zayn were still completely baffled by the new, girly looking Niall.

“You have boobs!” Louis randomly shouted, “You’re a girl!”

That didn’t help matters and Niall only turned more red, wanting the floor to swallow her. Was this really what she’d wanted? Did she really desire to be stared at like some piece of meat? All she thought she’d get was a bit more attention… not this…

“Hi… Niall…” Zayn muttered, still not sure where to look. His eyes kept raking over her body, realizing that under all those basketball shorts and large sweaters had always been a beautiful young woman.

“Oh Niall and I decided we’re going clubbing tonight after the show.” Harry told the other two, their attention slowly turning back to the curly haired girl who grinned, showing off those perfectly shaped dimples.

Niall finally felt comfortable enough and scurried over to the same couch as Louis seeing as Zayn was taking up all the space on the third sofa, spreading himself out completely.

Niall sat down and grabbed the controller which Louis had just been playing with off his lap, before un-pausing the game and starting another round of Mario Kart.

Zayn took his controller and the two began to laugh and enjoy the game.

Louis looked over at Niall, eyes wide. It was like seeing her for the first time. That bright smile, braces shining in the light. She was pretty, that was all Louis could think and then he had to mentally slap himself for seeing her as his little brother for so long.

The realization hit him like a big yellow school bus, Niall, his Niall, was a innocent, sweet young woman, who finally realized how sexy she could be… they were going to go to a club that night.

Big brother instinct kicked in and he knew he needed to keep her away from anyone who dared touch her inappropriately. Greg wasn’t here, her real brother, so Louis would need to take over and slip into the role of big brother.

“Niall, can I talk to you for a moment?” Harry asked Niall sweetly, after Niall beat Zayn a third time in a row.

“Sure.” Niall smiled and bounced off the seat, all the shyness disappearing within moments. She skipped over into another room with Harry, where their stylist was already waiting for the two.

“So I decided, that all of us will switch clothes during the concert. It’d be funny. So we just need to re-fit some of my shirts, since they’d be too big on you.” Harry explained.

Niall gasped and gulped looking at her rack of shirts which she’d miss terribly.

“But you dress… like a school girl and stuff….” Niall whispered dramatically.

Harry giggled and nodded, “And you dress like a jock. It’ll be fun… come on Niall!” Harry whined, green eyes widening considerably, trying to get her blonde friend to agree, which Niall, of course, did.

Niall got fitted, along with Harry and their stylist set to work quickly, changing some of the shirts so they were tight in certain areas and looser in others.

“I’m so jealous of you.” Harry sighed as she held up a pair of pants which Niall usually wore during one part of the show.

“Why?” Niall asked as she squeezed into the white blouse which would have the short blazer over it later.

“You’re a double 0 in jeans size!” Harry explained, holding up the pants, “You’re a god damn twig and you eat so much!”

Niall chuckled, turning around with the checkered school uniform like skirt on.

“Damn if I wasn’t into dick…” Harry grinned, eyes gleaming happily when she saw Niall in her clothes.

It was like something stirred in her, seeing small, fragile Niall in her clothes. It was almost like a fantasy just waiting to happen for her. Seeing Niall in these clothes.

“You can’t forget the snapback though.” Niall stated and stood on her toes quickly, adding her hat onto Harry’s curls, laughing how they splayed out from under the hat like a wild mane.

“You want to go back?” Harry asked and Niall nodded.

“I’m not changing back though. The show starts in like an hour anyways.”

“Just don’t get any stains in it.” They stylist warned and chuckled when Niall rolled her eyes, grabbing Harry by the hand who also stayed in Niall’s, for this night her clothing.

Once again the boys were baffled, seeing Niall turn more and more girly.

Again, Harry sat with Liam, the two starting a competition of thumb wrestling, while Niall sat with Louis. It felt weird for her to wear a skirt, she hated skirts, but it was just something she was going to have to deal with that night.

“What is wrong with you?” Louis asked Niall, eyes wide. His voice seemed harsher than he wanted it to, as though he was mad at the short Irish angel beside him.

Niall flinched away from him and shrugged, “What do you mean?” She whispered, reverting back to feeling slightly uncomfortable and shy around the boys like this.

“You’re dressing al girly and now even Harry’s clothes. It’s not you and it makes you look….” He trailed off, not able to finish the sentence, due to the large, hurt blue eyes staring back at him.

Niall’s eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip and looked away.

She just wanted to be pretty, wanted guys to notice her a little more. She really didn’t want to look like some slut. Was that what everyone thought of her now? That she looked more like a two cent hooker than anything?

“Louis!” Harry cried and glared at her best friend, “What is your problem?”

Harry went to stand up, but Zayn was faster, reaching Niall quickly and hugging her close to his chest, letting her bury her face into the fabric of his shirt. She was clearly smudging her make-up, but she didn’t care.

“Louis, you arse.” Zayn hissed, hand running up and down Niall’s back while she whimpered and shook her head, “You think it’s fine for Harry to wear these clothes, since they’re clearly hers but when it’s Niall she isn’t allowed?”

Louis shut up then, guilty eyes reaching over Niall as he stuttered a little. A tentative hand joined the warm one of Zayn on Niall’s back who continued to whimper pathetically into his chest, wishing that the floor could eat her up.

“Niall…” Louis whispered, guilt crushing his insides at how he’d reacted, “I’m sorry…”

Niall turned a little, snuggling closer to Zayn so she was almost in his lap. She continued to rest her head against his strong chest, but gave a little attention also to Louis.

“I just… you’re Niall and you’re so innocent and I don’t want that to change.” Louis pouted.

Niall giggled into Zayn’s chest.

The darker male smiled proudly, looking down at the blonde girl in his lap. Her laugh always was infectious, but when she looked this hot, he was not able to resist her in any way. He was putty under her, all with the sound of hearing her giggle like that.

“You’re so perfect.” Zayn mumbled to himself, eyes trained on Niall.

Harry smirked, realizing that Zayn had finally bitten the bait. Now all she had to do was add a bit more heat to the fire and sparks would ignite by the end of the night.

Just one show and one night of clubbing and Niall would be with Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. <3

The show had been a success. All the fans loved the outfit changes, loved seeing Liam wearing the same clothes as Louis, while Zayn dressed as Liam, leaving Louis with the leather jacket of Zayn. What got most of them screaming though was the outfit which Niall had worn.

The school girl looked set off the entire crowd, making the girls as well as the guys scream loudly, begging for more.

Harry couldn’t help but smile proudly as Niall bounced around on stage as she usually, did, completely carefree and enjoying the music, letting the words rush over her, doing the adorable ‘hip thrust’ every time she sang ‘Rock Me’ over and over again.

Harry couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop her eyes from raking over Niall’s tiny frame, her hips so defined in her clothes. It made Harry proud to know that Niall looked so grown up, as though she was a real lady.

The five of them were buzzing after the third encore that night. It had been a picture perfect show, girls and guys screaming for more, needing to hear their music over and over which excited the band.

They got driven to their hotel by one of their security guards, the five of them climbing out of the car and rushing through the doors to shower and get ready for the evening.

Harry laughed as Niall almost tripped over her own feet trying to get her feet into a pair of heels.

The blonde sat down in the bed, frustration kicking in, seeing as she’d already struggled to fit back into the little dress Harry had made her buy and now the shoes, with massive heels.

Harry leaned down and helped Niall with the straps of the shoes, smiling up, through her perfectly curled hair atop her pretty head before reaching over and pulling Niall up as well.

Niall pouted, realizing that Harry was still inches taller than her, all because the brunette also decided to add massive heels to her outfit. Her skimpy dress reached mid thigh and didn’t leave much else to the imagination with the lace around the arms.

“You’re really pretty.” Niall smiled, looking over at Harry who had chosen to move to the mirror, adding a last few touch-ups to her outfit, needing to look perfect for the night.

“Thank you. You look dashing as well.” Harry grinned, satisfied with her reflection, then rushing out of their room and down the hallway to where the boys were waiting for them in their room.

Louis couldn’t believe his eyes, there stood Harry in the usual short dress, showing off her breasts with the wide V-neck in the shirt and beside her stood a completely transformed Niall Horan.

Greg would kill her… Greg would kill him…

Louis gulped though, not wanting to say another word, seeing as Harry was still upset with him for almost calling Niall a whore, or a slut, something along those lines. She never dressed like this though and the thick dark eyeliner, slightly disheveled long blonde hair didn’t help those assumptions.

Zayn grinned, not able to look away. Both Harry and Niall looked stunning in their short black dresses in the perfect heels, which made them look all the better and really showed off their assets. Both girls were gorgeous, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Niall though.

One of the reasons was that Liam and Harry were basically a couple already, both of them awkwardly flirting around one another constantly, another reason was that Niall really was perfect. She was beautiful, yet she wasn’t clingy or annoying, seeing as she was also just one of the guys.

Zayn could tell that Louis wasn’t pleased with how little Niall looked. He saw the scowl and the worry lines slowly rising on his forehead. A pat on the back would have to do though, seeing as the three boys were ushered outside by an eager pair of girls.

Never before had Zayn paid attention to Niall, never even realized that the girl had curves. Sure, they were subtle, but they seemed to obvious in that dress, as well as the perfectly rounded behind he was currently busy staring at, or admiring.

The five of them got to the club a while later, entering and paying quickly. Teenagers were everywhere, the dark strobe lights flashing, terrible pop music remixes blasting through the speakers, yet all the teens rocked out to it, grinding against one another, some making out, others chilling in booths.

The first thing Harry did was drag Niall to the bar. The boys followed obediently, as though they were on leashes. Harry laughed, loving the attention. Already, as they walked in, she saw guys gawking over at their group, not because they knew who they were, but because of their irresistible bodies.

Harry and Niall downed a few shots, three each to be exact and decided to go and drown themselves in the mass of bodies on the dance floor, while Liam, Louis and Zayn excused themselves and got a booth, sitting down and watching the girls have their own fun.

Harry stood behind Niall, the two of them somehow having two new drinks in their hands, grinding against her to the beat. Both girls were slowly drinking themselves towards a state of pure bliss.

“Ladies!” a dark haired guy with broad shoulders walked up to the drinking and dancing girls, cocky smirk not looking good at all.

Niall scoffed and turned around, burying her face in Harry’s neck, while the taller girl wrapped her arm, which wasn’t holding the drink, around her waist and glared at the guy who disturbed their dancing.

“Yes?” Harry shouted over the music.

“Would you fancy a dance?” He asked, voice filled with so much confidence it sickened the two girls. They each looked at one another before turning to him and full out denying him a dance with the two hottest girls in the club.

“We’d rather just dance with one another.” Harry told him, turning around and then continuing their sexy grinding.

Louis almost burst at the seams when he saw that guy trying to put moves on the girls. His instinct to protect far greater than anything. The two girls were drinking quite a bit and soon neither would know top from bottom, someone had to be there to watch out for them.

“I am going to go dance with Harry a little!” Liam cheered, standing up and going to walk over to where Niall and Harry were slowly drinking and dancing into oblivion.

“I think we should join them too mate.” Zayn stated, grabbing Louis and pulling the worried older boy behind him and over to the dance floor, picking up two more drinks along the way for himself and Louis, but both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

Niall and Harry had been grinding together, Niall swinging her arms back around Harry’s neck, while pressing the curve of her ass against Harry who bent down a little, groaning satisfied.

Never before had Harry wanted another girl, never before had Harry needed to feel those perfectly rounded and plush lips. It was as though something in her was just pulled towards this gorgeous new version of her band mate.

“No awkward feelings?” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, nibbling on the smaller girl’s earlobe, curling one arm around her stomach and pulling her closer.

Niall shook her head, not able to say a word as Harry leaned down, full red lips meeting the back of her neck where the shell of her ear connected with the base. Niall shuddered as Harry bit down on the skin, licking at it, tongue sweeping over the spot.

Niall turned around, wrapping both arms around Harry’s neck, causing the younger girl to bend down to the shorter one’s height, their lips meeting in a drunk, flush kiss. Tongues battled, teeth crashed together, but it didn’t matter.

Harry gripped Niall’s hip’s tightly, while Niall twirled the dark curls in her hands, pulling herself up and closer to Harry, loving the way their lips moved together in beat with the slow, dubstep-like song.

That was what the three boys stumbled upon. Liam looking awkwardly turned on, Louis in pure shock and Zayn just wanted the small blonde girl to curl up into him like that.

Green wasn’t Zayn’s color though. 


End file.
